


One Night

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, Drunk Sex, Episode Related, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lois leaves him, Ollie worries that he’ll never find love. Clark comes to see him. What starts out as a simple conversation turns out to be so much more, leaving both men to face the consequences of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/through 7.11 'Siren', though the ending has been rewritten  
>  **A/N:** This is a birthday fic for [](http://mitsuki-shizuka.livejournal.com/profile)[**mitsuki_shizuka**](http://mitsuki-shizuka.livejournal.com/)

Oliver crouched down, wiping the broken pieces of glass off the picture of his parents and him as a child. Setting the photo and what was the left of the frame, he stood once more. Surveying the damage to his penthouse, he sighed.

The last few days had been absolutely crazy. He could hardly believe that it had happened. Walking toward his once protected Green Arrow room, he shook his head. Everything was visible and he made a mental note to get that fixed as soon as possible.

Completely lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Oliver,” the familiar voice said, snapping him back to reality. Spinning around, he saw Lois standing there, hands in her pockets.

“Slash Green Arrow,” she continued, “Any other hyphenates I need to know about?”

A smile graced his features, as he shook his head. “No, that was pretty much the biggie.”

She nodded slowly before turning toward the balcony. As she started to move toward it, the smile dropped from his face.

“Sorry,” he said, quickly closing the distance between them. “Hey … I never meant to hide who I was from you. I just …”

“No, it’s okay,” Lois interrupted, facing him once more. “I get it. You were just … trying to protect me.”

_Could it be? Was it possible she really understood?_ She had been really angry before but considering they were tied to a chair at the time, he didn’t blame her. It seemed that with time, the anger had worn away, filling his heart with a new hope.

“Then I gotta say,” Lois added, “It clears up a lot.” She smiled. “It never did make sense at how you could blow off a hottie like me.”

Oliver laughed, feeling a bit more at ease. “Right,” he agreed, “That’s true.” He ducked his head, considering his next words carefully.

This was the moment … he was going to take the biggest risk he had ever taken in his life. Sure, he had tempted fate before but he was not scared to put his life on the line. But his heart? That was so much more dangerous.

However, remembering Lois’s kiss, how it felt like to have her in his arms, even for that brief moment … he knew that he had to try.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. “Now that you know,” he said, his voice low, “I’m really hoping that … umm …” Taking a deep breath, he went on. “I know that my job takes me out of town a lot but on the weekends there’s, there’s uh …”

She sighed, averting her gaze for a moment.

Taking another step closer, he said, almost pleading, “I’m asking you … please give us another chance.” Lois smiled but he could see it was forced. “I can make this work,” he finished.

“I can’t,” Lois said, her voice full of emotion, as she walked past him. “You know me and my big mouth. I can never keep a secret.”

“I don’t believe that,” Oliver replied, trying to keep his voice steady, though panic was taking over his entire being.

“I’ve never been good at long distance relationships,” Lois said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Come on,” Oliver said, one step short of going on his knees and begging. He walked toward her, shaking his head. “Lois …”

“Okay,” she said suddenly. “Maybe I’m selfish here.” She paused, searching his expression. “But I don’t want to wonder where you are every night.”

Oliver was dying inside, too torn up to even speak.

“I don’t think I’d be good at the whole dual identity thing,” Lois told him. She swallowed hard.

“I can’t … I can’t share you with the rest of the world,” she concluded. The ache in her voice told him that it wasn’t easy for her but he couldn’t stop the breaking of his own heart.

She leaned forward to embrace him but he could only remain stiff in her arms, closing his eyes as he realized that this would be the last time he felt her arms around him.

Pulling away, she gave him a look and without another word, headed toward the elevator. Turning his head, he watched as she stepped into the elevator, her gaze locking on his.

With a shake of her head, she closed the gate, the screen coming down, separating her from him forever.

Oliver felt his knees weaken, sinking the ground, no longer having the ability to stand. She was gone … she had rejected him.

For the first time in his life, he had opened his heart, had risked his feelings … and been shot down. Ever since his parents had died, he had never let anyone in. For once, he thought that could change. But it couldn’t.

As long as he was the Green Arrow, he could never have a stable relationship. Lois Lane was the first woman he had truly loved … and she had loved him too. He knew it, he had seen it in her eyes. Yet it wasn’t enough to make her stay.

It wasn’t enough to overlook what he did at night. Lois couldn’t just handle the responsibility he had to the world. If she couldn’t, would there ever be anyone who could?

There was no doubt in the blonde’s mind that he was confident in his want to save the world but was he destined to walk through life alone because of it?

The idea of never finding love, never getting married and having a partner to share his life scared him more than anything.

Though his parents had died when he was young, he still had plenty of memories from his childhood, ones that he treasured. Among those, he could remember as clear as day how happy and in love his parents had been.

Was he wrong for wanting for too? _But you can’t have it … nobody will love you, nobody can love you. At least not enough to put up with all sides of you._

Wasn’t that the truth.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_This is going to be tough._ Clark knocked at the door of the apartment above the Talon, where he knew one of his best friends would be residing, mending a broken heart.

As he twisted the knob, he found it to be unlocked and stepped inside, finding Lois at the edge of the room, sitting with a box of ice cream.

“Enter at your own choleric risk,” Lois said

Clark smiled sympathetically. “How’re you doing?”

“Aside from the metaphor, I was hoping Rocky Road would help,” Lois said, pointing to the container. “But nothing … nada … not even a dent.” She poked the ice cream with her spoon.

He slowly walked toward her, slipping his hands in his pockets, not really sure what to say. Fortunately, he didn’t have to say anything.

Lois leaned forward. “You know,” she said slowly, “I thought Grant would help me get over Ollie and if that didn’t end badly enough, the moment I saw Ollie again, all those feelings came rushing right back up again.”

“Maybe it can still work between you two,” Clark suggested.

“You don’t know Ollie like I do,” Lois said, standing up. As she walked past him, she added, “There are parts of him you’ve never seen.”

“That’s a given,” Clark said dryly, spinning around to face her.

Setting the ice cream on the counter, she faced him. “I mean, _sides_ of him,” she clarified, “He’s got this … one side I’m not sure I can live with.”

_Oh, Lois …_ Clark knew exactly what she was talking about. Chloe and he had seen her trying to cover up for the Ollie being the Green Arrow when they found her.

“How would you know if you don’t give it a chance?” Clark questioned.

“We’re not like you and Lana,” Lois burst out. “We’re not the perfect couple. We’re not _destined_ for each other.”

_And Lana and I are?_ Sometimes, especially lately, he was doubting this fact. Right now, though, he was more concerned about Lois.

“Lois, this isn’t like you,” he said pointedly, taking a few steps toward her. “Normally, when things get challenging, that’s when you get interested.”

“This is different,” Lois replied. She shifted to stand behind the counter.

“My dad was a general,” she explained, “And he cared about me but I learned really early that his role in the world was a lot more important than being a father. And you know? For good reasons. And Ollie’s life … is demanding too,” she finished.

“Lois, just because someone’s life has great responsibility doesn’t mean your life has to take second place,” Clark said gently.

“Of course it does, Clark,” Lois argued. Her voice shaky, she made her way around the counter to him and continued, “Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody’s eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours? That you will never compete … you will _always_ be left behind?”

_Lana._ “That would be hard for anyone,” Clark conceded, “But …”

“No,” Lois interrupted, shaking her head slightly. “I can’t be left behind one more time.”

Clark had never seen Lois break down like this and it almost scared him.

“You know, where Ollie’s life is going,” Lois told him, “there’s not room for me in it.” She sighed. “And I know he’d never admit it so I had to.”

“I just, um … I just can’t face another heartbreak down the road,” Lois finished, the tears she was holding back evident in her tone. Her eyes were shimmering and his heart ached for her.

Unable to think of what to say, Clark just pulled the brunette into his arms, Lois burying her head into his shoulder.

He heard the muffled sobs and he just stroked her back comfortingly.

“Besides,” she added, “Why settle for hot, rich and famous when I can hang out with you?”

Clark couldn’t help the small smile that emerged on his face as he continued to rub her back. Trust Lois Lane to try to crack jokes even when she was in pain. Her inner strength was something he had always admired about her.

Though he wanted to stay with Lois longer, eventually she pushed him out the door. It helped that Chloe came in and took his place by her side. Knowing the two cousins needed their alone time, he left, telling her that he could call her if she ever needed anything.

Heading back to the farmhouse, Clark had to really resist going to the penthouse instead. He wondered what Ollie was up to … he sympathized with Lois but he knew that the blonde must be hurting as well.

After all, he had taken a huge risk in asking Lois for that second chance and he had been rejected. Clark had always urged him to tell Lois his secret but it seemed that the brunette wasn’t able to handle it after all.

But he wasn’t sure whether he would be wanted after their last conversation. He admitted he had been downright nasty to Oliver when he entered. However, seeing a bruise on Chloe had hurt him and he just couldn’t bear to lose her too.

She had been there through everything and if Oliver was snatching her away, he’d be truly alone.

_You have Lana._ Yes, but she wasn’t enough. She couldn’t be his best friend … she couldn’t be his confidant.

_Hello? She’s the woman you love … she’s supposed to be all those things._ Then why couldn’t Clark trust her?

Entering the house, he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the couch, as he headed into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was shocking. Lana was packing things into a duffle bag.

Seeing him, she froze. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he replied.

“I talked to Chloe,” Lana explained, “And I thought I should go stay with her for a few days.”

Nodding at his silence, she grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

As she reached the knob, he blurted out, “I stole a Lamborghini.”

Before he knew it, he was confessing his sins, telling her how he broke into a bank and basically spilling every other thing he did while hyped up on red kryptonite that fateful summer.

“I am anything but perfect,” Clark said slowly. “And I know it’s hard living with me,” he added, as she made her way back toward him.

“Clark, it’s not you,” Lana interrupted. “It’s me …” She sighed. “Clark, when did you do all of this?’

“The summer I ran away to Metropolis,” he admitted.

“You mean after your parents lost their baby and you thought your best friend was dead?” Lana questioned. “When you were _sixteen years old_? Clark, I appreciate the gesture but our situations are nothing alike … you were running away from your pain and I’ve been doing what I have for revenge.”

“Lana, I don’t want to end this,” Clark said desperately. He couldn’t lose her … if he lost her, it would really prove that he couldn’t have a normal relationship. She knew his secret and they _could_ be happy.

“Clark, I love you,” Lana said gently. “And I know you love me too. Or at least … you want to.”

“I do love you,” he insisted.

“Do you?” she countered. “Clark, the woman that you fell in love with is long gone.”

“You’re still right here,” he argued.

“But I’m a different person,” Lana said, “I’m not that five year old who liked to pretend to be a princess or the naïve fifteen year old girl who you had a crush on. I’ve grown up, I’ve made decisions … some good, some bad.”

“I am not perfect either,” Clark said eagerly, “We can be together … give me a chance. I can make this work.”

“You want to make this work, Clark,” Lana told him. “But the truth is … I’m not so sure we can.” She paused. “When you imagine the future, is it really me you see pictured by your side? I’ve seen the look in your eyes, Clark … you long for more, a life outside this farm. It’s not enough for you and one day you’ll see that I’m not either.”

Clark closed his eyes and hated that every word she was speaking was the truth. He loved the farm more than life itself but sometimes, he wanted to get out into the world and see what was in store for him. There were days where he resented being stuck there but he wanted it to be enough.

More than anything, he wanted it to be enough. Because his parents had a normal life here … so why couldn’t he?

He wanted to be normal. But he wasn’t. No, he was an alien, Kal-El from Krypton and just like Lois said Ollie’s destiny was greater than her own, his went beyond this farm.

“Clark, you love saving people,” Lana said, causing him to open his eyes. She smiled. “And I adore that about you and even I can tell you want to do more.”

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about it,” Clark admitted. He thought of Ollie’s offer all those months ago and remembered how if it wasn’t for the Phantoms, he would’ve packed a bag and gone with them.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Lana questioned. “The future is endless, Clark ... but as long as we stay with each other, your options are limited.”

“I can be with you and do more with my powers,” he said.

“I hate to bring him up,” Lana said sadly. “But the phantom … he said that you want to love me and do the right thing but you won’t stay by me forever. And I looked into your eyes and I just _knew_ … knew that he was telling me the truth. That you saw that truth too.”

“Lana,” Clark protested but it was weak. He too remembered the phantom’s words and he hadn’t been able to argue back then … and he couldn’t do it now either.

“We’ve changed, haven’t we?” Clark said instead. “I mean … once upon a time, we could’ve made it work.”

“But not anymore,” Lana concluded.

“I wanted to be the one to make you happy,” Clark said, meeting her eyes. “But Lana … I’m not sure I can do that anymore. I’ve been honest with you and I’ve tried to give you whatever you need …”

“Clark, as I said, it’s not you,” Lana interrupted. “I thought about what you said at Isis … you’re right. I’ve become consumed with this hatred, this need for revenge and I need to get away from Smallville. I need to find out who _I_ am again.”

“I understand, Lana,” Clark responded. He wished he didn’t but he did.

“I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff later,” Lana told him. She took a deep breath. “Take care of yourself, Clark.”

“You too, Lana,” he said, engaging her in a quick hug. Any more than that and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his composure.

“And if you ever need anything,” he added.

“You’ll be there,” she finished. “The same goes for you too, mister.”

He forced a smile and nodded.

Eyes watering, she smiled. “Good bye, Clark.”

“Bye Lana,” he replied and watched as his first love walked out of the door and out of his life.

This time, he knew it was for good.

The tears he had long held back filled his eyes and spilled over. She was gone … Lana and he had broken up.

It had been coming for a while but that didn’t change how much it _hurt_. He had so hoped for a happy ending for them. Lana’s calm acceptance of his heritage had made him think that maybe he wouldn’t be alone but it seemed that that was exactly what he was going to be.

Wiping away the tears, Clark frowned. Lana had said that she needed to figure out who she really was and he did too. Honestly, he did like saving people and he wanted to do more with his powers. Not because of what Lana said or because of what Oliver thought he should be doing but because he, Clark Kent, wanted to make use of his abilities to protect the world.

_Oliver._ That was the name that stuck out in his head and he couldn’t help but once again hang his head in shame, as the accusations he had thrown at the blonde came back at full force.

Ollie had snapped too but Clark had been the initiator. Even if he had been worried about Chloe, he should’ve known Oliver would never intentionally put her in danger. The blonde was more than cautious and he had always been so kind to Clark, giving him the security codes to the penthouse and not even caring as incident after incident left his home in Metropolis in shambles.

After the incident with the Phantom, Clark had called and offered to pay for the damage but Oliver had literally laughed it off. The blonde had firmly said he didn’t care and that the topic was settled.

Clark agreed to that and neither brought it up again.

Right now, the incident just brought up even more guilt. _I’ll go apologize,_ he decided. Besides, he really needed to be away from the farm at that moment.

Making sure he looked presentable, as so not to draw any questions, he sped to the Clock Tower.

Within minutes, he was stepping into the elevator. As it stopped, he prayed for the best and watched as the screen shot upwards. Pushing the gate aside, he looked around.

There was so much glass all around, the shattered remains of Oliver’s Green Arrow room. The windows had already been replaced though but then again, he supposed that that was Ollie’s priority.

“Oliver?” he called out.

“Clark,” the familiar voice came from his side, getting his attention. Oliver was walking inside from the balcony, a glass of what he assumed was wine in his hands.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” the blonde remarked.

“I just wanted to check in on you,” Clark responded. He paused. “I heard what happened with Lois … I’m sorry.”

Oliver shrugged. “I guess it’s what I should’ve expected.”

“Maybe she’ll get used to the dual identity thing some day,” Clark offered.

“Yeah, like when?” Oliver questioned. “When the Earth cracks open and time spins backwards? I don’t think so.”

“Are you okay though?” Clark asked.

“Physically I’m fine,” Oliver said, with a shrug. “Thanks to you, of course. You made it in the knick of time, as always.”

“Guess so,” Clark said, “I’m glad both you and Black Canary are okay.”

“Black Canary?” Oliver repeated, amused.

“That’s what I named her,” Clark told him. “Besides, it sounded better than Yellow Raven, which was what Chloe came up with. And it’s _definitely_ better than Boy Scout,” he added with a smirk.

Oliver chuckled and Clark grinned.

“Look at that,” Oliver said, “We got you to make a joke.”

“I guess miracles do happen,” Clark replied.

Oliver smiled and nodded.

“Have you heard from her?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Dinah?” Clark questioned. Oliver raised his eyebrow. “That’s her name … Dinah Lance. She works at the Planet.”

“Let me guess … you and Chloe found that out?” Oliver questioned.

“Yeah,” Clark said, with a smile. “She’s great.”

“It explains why you’re so possessive of her,” Oliver noted.

He shrugged. “What can I say? She’s my best friend.”

“I wasn’t trying to steal her, you know,” Oliver said quietly. “I mean … she’s helping me out but you know she’ll never really leave you, right? Trust me … I’ve tried to get her to come with us and her first priority is always to be at your side.”

“Really?” He didn’t know that.

“She refuses to leave you,” Oliver said, with a small smile. “Chloe Sullivan is one loyal woman.”

“She really is,” Clark agreed, his heart warming at the thought of Chloe refusing to leave him. He didn’t know what he’d do without his best friend. _I have to do something nice for her_. Lately, he had been using her too much and with the whole Lana fiasco, he had definitely been taking advantage of her goodness. _I’ll make it up to her,_ he vowed silently.

“I’m sorry,” Clark said, realizing he had yet to apologize.

“For what?” Oliver asked, confusion evident in his features.

“For yelling at you like I did earlier,” Clark replied. He didn’t apologize for much but this definitely deserved one.

“I was out of line,” he added. “I mean, I know you’d never put Chloe in danger … I just hate the thought of losing her and I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve it and I’m really sorry.”

Oliver’s features softened. “It’s okay,” he said, “I gave it back pretty good … that comment about your relationship was unnecessary.”

“I deserved it,” Clark said. “I didn’t expect you to just take my yelling … you wouldn’t be … well _you_ if you did.”

Oliver laughed. “True.”

“So we’re okay?” Clark questioned.

“We’re good,” Oliver assured him. “I can’t hate the man who saved my life.”

“I didn’t do much,” Clark replied lightly. “Let’s just hope this sends Dinah off Lex’s payroll for good.”

“One can only hope,” Oliver said, taking a seat on the couch. “Powers like that shouldn’t be wasted though ...”

“You’re always looking for new members, aren’t you?” Clark teased.

“Yes, I am,” he told him. “Have a seat, Clark.”

Clark nodded and sat down across from him.

“She has a helluva scream,” Oliver commented. “If my poor windows have anything to say about it.”

“That she does,” Clark agreed, wincing in memory. Unconsciously, his hands went to his ears.

“Wait a second,” Oliver said, frowning. “It affects _you_?”

“Considering the way she made my ears bleed, yes, it does affect me,” Clark told him.

“Wow,” Oliver said, with a shake of his head. “Never thought you’d be vulnerable to it.”

“Well, you’ve seen how nicely I react around that little green rock,” Clark pointed out.

“Never did get an explanation for that, by the way,” Oliver noted.

“I’m allergic,” Clark said lightly. “Besides, I’m not completely invulnerable.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Oliver replied, refilling his wine glass.

Clark eyed the bottle suspiciously.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Oliver said, once he noticed where he was looking, “Would you like some?”

“No thanks,” he said, “I’m not quite of age … Oliver … how much have you had to drink?”

“Not much,” Oliver said. “But that will rectified soon enough.”

“Oliver!” Clark exclaimed, “You can’t drink away your problems.”

“Can too,” Oliver argued. “Besides, this isn’t even strong enough … I need something stronger.” He eyed Clark. “And now you’re here so I don’t even have to drink alone.”

“I’m still not of age,” Clark reminded him.

“You’re close enough,” Oliver told him. “And I won’t tell anyone.” He stood up and disappeared for a moment only to return with a few glasses and a lot more alcohol.

“Oliver, this is not a good idea,” he tried but Oliver just shot him a look.

“It’s a great idea,” he corrected. “Come on, Clark … just one drink. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I suppose,” Clark said reluctantly.

“Excellent,” Oliver said, sounding pleased. He poured Clark a glass of clear liquid and handed it to him. “This will be fun. We could use some guy bonding.”

“Guy bonding?” Clark echoed, his lips curling into a smile.

“You really need more male friends, Clark,” Oliver said, “You’re surrounded by women. It’s no wonder you get so damn emotional over everything.”

“And you’re volunteering yourself?” Clark questioned, ignoring the insult for the moment.

“Perhaps,” Oliver responded. “You’re kind of nice to have around when you’re not yelling at me.”

Clark laughed wholeheartedly at that one.

“I’m really on a roll here,” Oliver said, with an easy grin. “I got you to make a joke and I got that laugh to bubble up to the surface.”

“Shall we give you a prize?” Clark joked.

“I deserve one,” he said haughtily.

“You’re crazy,” Clark told him.

“Possibly,” Oliver agreed, “But normal is highly overrated.”

Clark found himself smiling more than he had in the past few weeks combined. Being with Ollie … he could almost forget the pain of his recent breakup. It was nice.

However, one drink turned into two, which turned into a few more. Ollie, of course, was apparently a bartender in training with all the mixes he knew.

“If I have company, I need to know these things,” he had cheerfully explained.

The blond only got happier with each drink and Clark felt his own head get dizzy with all the alcohol.

Somewhere in the middle though, Oliver turned somber.

“Clark,” he said seriously. “Have you ever thought about your future?”

“Future?” Clark repeated, “Like what do you mean?”

“I mean, the _future_ ,” Oliver said, with a wave of his hands. “What you want to do with your life and whatnot!”

“Not sure,” Clark said, leaning back against the couch. He was impressed with himself for being coherent … he was positive he was more than a little tipsy a this point.

“I think about the future,” Oliver whispered. “All the time.”

“Don’t you have yours planned out?” Clark quizzed. “I mean, you have Queen Industries and then there’s your lovely night time job …”

“Yeah, but I want _more,_ ” Oliver told him. “I mean sure, having money and doing stuff is great but what about love?”

“What about love?” Clark asked dumbly.

“I want _love_ ,” Oliver said, meeting his gaze. “I want to find my soul mate and do that whole happily ever after thing.”

“It does sound nice,” Clark said wistfully.

Oliver took another drink. “Who am I kidding?” he sighed. “I mean, it’s not going to happen … I guess I better just get used to being alone. I mean, I’ve been alone all these years … guess I can handle a lifetime more.”

“Why would you have to be alone?” Clark wanted to know. “Just because it didn’t work out with Lois …”

“It didn’t work out with Lois cause she couldn’t handle the dual identity!” Oliver burst out. “Nobody will be able to. What sane person would want to be with someone who voluntarily puts their life at jeopardy every single night?”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Clark said reassuringly.

“Easy for you to say,” Oliver muttered, “You’re already in the perfect relationship … you’ve found your destiny …”

“Ha,” Clark scoffed, downing another drink. “Trust me, Oliver, if either one of us ends up alone, it’ll most likely be me.”

“Yeah, right, like Lana Lang would ever let you go,” Oliver retorted.

“She already has,” Clark countered, refilling his glass.

“What?” Ollie looked shocked.

“Lana and I broke up today,” Clark explained, taking a sip.

“I thought you two were perfect,” Oliver replied.

“Hardly,” Clark said, scoffing, “Lana and I haven’t been perfect since she returned from the dead. We _wanted_ to be perfect … pretended we were happy. But nobody can make her happy.” The bitterness in his tone was evident and had Ollie raising his eyebrows.

“Really?” the blonde asked. “Do tell.”

“She’s not the same person I fell in love with,” Clark said, the alcohol having lowered his inhibitions and making him quite chatty. “First, she fakes her death, then she steals ten million dollars of Lex’s money, kidnaps Lionel and when she got a hold of my powers, not only she hurt Lois but she almost killed Lex! How am I supposed to love someone like that?”

“You can’t,” Oliver said simply. “Your morals are too strong to allow it.”

“God, maybe she’s right,” Clark muttered, “That sounds so self righteous …”

“Clark, I get annoyed with your lectures but I’ve always admired your morals!” Oliver exclaimed. “What the hell has she been feeding you anyway?”

“Oh God,” Clark groaned. “I’m sorry … I didn’t mean to turn this into all about me. I’m turning into Lana …”

Oliver choked and laughed. “I doubt it and I really hope not. You’re way better looking than Lana Lang.”

“I think you’re the only one who would feel the way,” Clark said wryly.

“So the rest of the world is blind then?” Oliver shot back.

“Maybe it’s just you,” he said.

“Nah, I never really got what you saw in her,” the blonde confessed. “I mean, she’s pretty, I suppose ... but doesn’t she seem like a Barbie doll to you?”

“Oliver!” Clark said, unable to hold back a laugh. “That’s my ex you’re talking about.” He really should be offended on Lana’s behalf but he couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

“Truth hurts Clark,” Oliver said unapologetically.

“No kidding,” he murmured, remembering how it felt to find out that Lana was not what he thought she was.

“It’s over for good?” Oliver asked quietly.

“Definitely,” Clark confirmed. “We just didn’t belong together after all.”

“How’re you handling it?” Oliver asked curiously.

“By not thinking,” Clark answered, “And apparently getting drunk with you.”

“I’m not drunk,” Oliver protested. “Just … tipsy.”

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Clark laughed.

He stood up, needing to stretch his legs but that’s when how much the alcohol affected him hit and he stumbled instead.

Oliver immediately stood up to catch him but instead, they landed on the couch, Clark half-lying on top of the blonde.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** thanks to my beta, **[boltgirl426](boltgirl426.livejournal.com)** for beta'ing and writing the ending for me when I just couldn't seem to find a way to conclude the fic.

The brunette was startled by the position, as was Ollie because neither of them moved for a full minute. What surprised him was how _good_ it felt. He almost didn’t even feel inclined to move.

“Clark?” Oliver said softly, breaking the silence. 

That was when he snapped out of his haze, instantly jumping off Oliver, horrified. 

“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I just …”

“It’s okay,” Oliver said quickly. “No damage done.” 

“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “Maybe we should lay off the alcohol.”

“Or stop trying to stand,” Oliver said, smirking. “I like that option better. Walking is highly overrated.” 

“Oh, Oliver,” Clark said, shaking his head. 

“You know what else are overrated?” Oliver questioned. “Women.” 

“Why, Oliver Queen, I didn’t know you swung that way,” Clark teased. 

“I’ll have you know I swing both ways,” Ollie said smugly. “But that’s not what I meant.” 

“You do?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“Does it bother you?” Oliver questioned, relaxing into the couch. 

“No, I was just surprised,” Clark told him. 

Oliver shot him a lazy grin and the smile had his stomach in knots. 

“So what did you mean?” Clark asked curiously, trying to ignore the unfamiliar feelings that were rushing through his body at Ollie’s gaze. 

“ _Love_ … is overrated,” Oliver explained. 

“You’re too young to be this cynical,” Clark responded. “And didn’t you just say you wanted it?”

“I do want it,” Oliver told him. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it is overrated. I mean, you have a whole holiday devoted to it … how lame. Don’t they even think about all of us who are still single?” 

“Bitter about Valentine’s Day much?” Clark questioned. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about it. Then again, he thought he’d be spending it with Lana. 

So much for that one. 

“Can you blame me?” Oliver asked. 

“Not really,” Clark agreed. “It sucks … it’s going to suck.” 

“I was hoping this year would be different,” Oliver said sadly. 

“You and me both,” Clark remarked. 

“At least last year I was busy,” Oliver stated. He eyed Clark, “What were you doing?”

“Oh, boy, you really don’t look at your security footage, do you?” Clark asked, the memories of last year’s Valentine’s Day escapade running through his mind. 

“No, I really don’t,” Oliver responded. “Should I?”

“Please don’t,” Clark requested. 

“That bad?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“It’s better for my health and safety and your sanity that you don’t,” Clark replied wryly. “Trust me.” 

“If you say so,” Oliver said suspiciously. “I think I’m going to have to start watching my footage from now on. How did you know I don’t watch it anyway? You sounded pretty unsurprised at my answer.” 

“It’s pretty obvious you don’t,” Clark answered. “I mean … you would have had a lot more questions if you had seen it. Like, for instance, why there was two of me at one point.” 

“Two of you?” Oliver echoed. “Oh man, first thing tomorrow … I’m going through my footage.”

“It’s not very interesting, Oliver,” Clark said, grinning. 

“Either way, it may provide for some eye candy,” Oliver said, with a wink and a leer that had Clark blushing. 

“Where is the second Clark then?” Oliver asked. 

“Gone,” Clark said. “It’s a long story … but he wasn’t really me. My DNA was what this … creature needed to replicate. Now he’s gone. He was a monster ... a monster who took over my life for a solid month,” he finished quietly. 

“Where were you?” Oliver wanted to know. 

“Trapped,” Clark said, frowning. 

“Didn’t anyone realize …?” Oliver asked, trailing off when he saw Clark’s expression. 

“Nobody recognized,” Clark managed to say. “According to Chloe, I just wasn’t around much … but she spent five minutes alone with him and she knew something was wrong. Lana …” He blew out a breath. 

“She didn’t know?” Oliver asked. 

“Not only did she _not_ know, she was happier with him,” Clark said, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “She … they … they had …” 

“Oh God,” Oliver said, realizing where Clark was heading. “Don’t even tell me …”

“Yeah,” Clark finished. “They had sex … she slept with him and she had _no idea it wasn’t me_.” Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. He may have realized it was time for them to part but that didn’t change the fact that what she did with the Phantom hurt. 

Oliver seemed to turn paler. “That’s awful …” He shook his head. “I was so wrong when I said you were living in domestic bliss, wasn’t I?” 

“It may seem that way to outsiders,” Clark responded, “Not your fault … we don’t advertise our problems nor are they very normal. Then again, I’m not normal so how can I ever expect my relationship to be normal?” 

“So you have a few powers,” Oliver said slowly. 

The alcohol was obviously taking over his mind because his next sentence was completely unplanned. 

“That and the fact I’m not exactly human.” 

Oliver choked and sputtered. Clark’s hand immediately went to his back, stroking it gently until he calmed down. 

“What did you just say?” Oliver asked, a bewildered look on his face. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Clark would find his expression comical. 

The brunette knew he should be scared for this revelation but for some reason, Oliver knowing the truth didn’t bother him. 

In fact, telling Lana had been scarier than this moment. 

“I’m not human,” he said lightly. “Come on, Ollie … with all my abilities, can you honestly tell me it never crossed your mind?” 

“I thought … I thought you were meteor infected,” Oliver stammered. “It did cross my mind you had more powers than other mutants …”

“I’m not meteor infected and in fact, their mutations are my fault,” Clark interjected. 

Privately, he wondered if there was any red meteor rock in the alcohol because the way he was shooting off his mouth, it was as if he didn’t have any inhibitions at all. And that was the direct cause of only one thing. 

“How are they your fault?” Oliver asked. His head was spinning, a combination between the shocking words that were coming out of his mouth and the copious amounts of alcohol he had already consumed. 

“Because I came with the meteor shower in the 80s,” Clark said promptly. “The meteor rocks … they’re called kryptonite and they’re pieces of my home planet.” 

“Pieces of your home planet?” Oliver echoed, feeling slightly stupid for his lack of communication skills but justifying it as shock. 

“Mmhmm,” Clark responded, “My home planet … Krypton … is no more … when it was on the verge of destruction, my birth parents sent me to Earth. The meteor rocks, I call them kryptonite.” 

Oliver could do nothing but stare and was shocked at the calm tone that the brunette was explaining all of this in. _Clark’s an alien!_ Who would’ve thought? Certainly not him. Not when he looked so _human_. Sure, it had crossed his mind that the brunette had more powers than the average mutant but he would’ve never guessed that it was because that he was from outer space. 

Not only that but his entire _planet_ was gone! It was absolutely stunning and Ollie could barely wrap his mind around the concept. 

“So all your people would’ve had your powers?” Oliver asked. 

“On Krypton, we had a red sun,” Clark informed him. “The yellow sun gives me my abilities.” 

“Amazing,” Oliver breathed. “I mean … you look so …”

“Human?” Clark finished. “I know. Trust me, when my parents told me, I was stunned too. I could hardly believe it. Honestly? I didn’t want to.” 

“Did you always know?” Oliver questioned. 

“Hardly,” Clark scoffed. “I found out when I was fifteen. I mean, I was always stronger and faster than everyone else but with the town full of meteor mutants, I just assumed I was one of them. Imagine my surprise when I not only get hit by a car going at 60 miles per hour but _survive_ … I demanded an explanation and I got it.” 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Oliver said honestly, dazed by the information he was being handed. 

He couldn’t begin to imagine what Clark had gone through. Fifteen was an odd age without finding out that you were from another planet. The blonde felt sympathy for the man sitting next to him. 

“Are you freaked out?” Clark wanted to know. 

“Not at all,” Oliver responded and he found that he meant it. He could never be scared of Clark … not even after finding out this huge secret. 

“And,” the blonde added, “I promise I won’t tell anyone ever. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“I believe you,” Clark replied, meeting his gaze. “And I trust you.” 

Oliver felt his stomach tightening when their eyes locked. It wasn’t his fault … the brunette was drop dead gorgeous and those emerald green eyes made him feel things he would rather ignore. 

“So much for the bonding, huh?” Clark quipped. “This has turned into a pity party.” 

“We’re bonding through pitying ourselves and each other?” Oliver offered, causing Clark to laugh. It was a wonderful sound indeed. 

Clark, however, was oblivious to his thoughts and was lost in his own. 

“Okay,” Oliver declared, “No more serious talk and self pity.” He stood up. “I shall make you my specialty drink and we will do … something. I don’t know what yet but I’ll figure it out when I come back.”

“Do you really think we need more alcohol?” Clark called out. 

But Oliver was already gone. Part of Clark wanted to go after him but he remembered his last attempt at walking and decided against it. Besides, there was no Ollie to catch him this time. Which made him even less inclined to try to move. 

_Am I saying I actually want Ollie to catch me?_ No, that was silly. Right? 

Oliver was back before he could even begin to ponder those thoughts. 

“Is this really a good idea?” Clark asked. 

“Trust me, Clark,” Oliver proclaimed, “We’re inside … we’re just having a little fun. After all, we did the whole defeating the bad guy thing so I think we deserve a break. What’s the worst that can happen?” 

“You’re right,” Clark agreed. 

What _was_ the worst that could happen anyway? 

Those were famous last words. 

\-----------------

Sunlight streamed into the master bedroom of the Clock Tower, stirring one Clark Kent out of a deep sleep, who immediately groaned at the sudden brightness. Instinctively burying his head into the pillow, he shifted, freezing when he heard a moan at the movement. 

A moan that was clearly not his own. 

His eyes opened and he blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, it was clear that he was not in his bedroom. 

His head was pounding and when he looked down, he found that not only was he in a strange bed, he was naked. _Oh God, can this morning get any worse?_

Turning to his side, he had to refrain from gasping. _I knew I shouldn’t have said anything._

Because fast asleep under the covers was none other than Oliver Queen, who seemed to be naked as well.

He shot up immediately, which caused Oliver to awaken. Sleepy eyes opened, widening when they fell on Clark. 

“Clark? What are you doing here?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Clark exclaimed, having already gone through panic and working his way to freaking out. 

“Okay, calm down,” Oliver said, sitting up. “There has to be a reasonable explanation to this.” 

“There’s a reasonable explanation to why we’re in your bed _naked_?” Clark demanded. 

Oliver winced. “Do you mind lowering your voice a tad? My head is killing me.” 

“How can you be so calm?” Clark yelled. 

“Again with the yelling,” Oliver moaned, rubbing his head 

“What happened last night?” Clark asked. 

“I am not sure but considering our state of dress … or in this case, undress, I can make a few assumptions,” Oliver stated, relaxing into the bed. 

“No way,” Clark denied. “I did _not_ sleep with _you_ … there’s no way!” 

“Well gee thanks, Clark,” Oliver said dryly, his gaze lifting to meet Clark’s. “Thanks for making it sound like the most horrifying suggestion in the entire planet. You really know how to boost a guy’s ego, don’t you?” 

“You are crazy!” Clark said, throwing his hands in the air. “I don’t understand how you can make jokes at a time like this.” 

“Freaking out is not going to make the situation any better either,” Oliver pointed out. “With the way you’re losing your cool, it’s best that one of us stay rational.” 

Clark took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax and nodded. “You’re right.” 

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Oliver said calmly. “Now … what’s the last thing you remember? Maybe we’re just overreacting and nothing happened.” 

Clark blew out a breath. “Well, I remember coming here to check up on you, the two of us drinking and talking …” He groaned as he realized how much he had actually spilled the previous night. 

“And?” Ollie urged. 

“There was a lot of drinking,” Clark remembered. The memories kept hitting him until one particular flashback made its way into the forefront of his mind and he gasped. _Oh, God._

“Clark?” Oliver said, worrying in his sudden paleness. But Clark didn’t even hear him, too lost in a sea of memories and the particular one that showed him exactly how they got in their current position. 

_He was drunk. Clark knew that for sure. For one, he couldn’t stop grinning and his mind was in a complete haze._

_“What’s so funny?” Oliver questioned, gaining his attention._

_“Not sure,” he replied._

_“You are drunk,” Oliver proclaimed, with a matching grin._

_“So are you,” Clark shot back._

_“What’s your point?” Ollie asked cheekily._

_“I don’t really have one,” Clark responded and Oliver chuckled. The brunette took the moment to observe the other man._

_‘He’s really pretty,’ was his first thought and he wasn’t as taken aback by it as he should’ve been._

_Everything about that man was perfect. From his chocolate brown eyes to his muscular body, which Clark remembered quite well from the time he had walked in on him working out to that perfect blonde hair. Clark really liked Ollie’s hair … it was so spiky but looked so touchable._

_Unable to resist, he reached out a hand and ran it through the blonde locks, getting Ollie’s attention with the move. But that didn’t stop him._

_“Clark?” Oliver asked, amused._

_“Your hair is pretty,” Clark explained. Apparently, he had lost control over his mouth as well._

_“Why, thank you,” Oliver said, smirking._

_“I wanted to see if it was soft,” Clark told him._

_“What’s the verdict?” Oliver quizzed._

_“It’s very soft,” Clark replied, nodding seriously._

_“Good to hear,” Oliver said, laughing. Clark continued stroking Oliver’s hair. It was very addictive._

_“Clark?” Oliver asked curiously, “Is there a reason you’re practically petting me?”_

_“I like you,” Clark declared. “You’re funny.”_

_“Glad to be of service,” Oliver remarked._

_“See, funny!” Clark said happily. “You’re a nice Ollie … Ollie … Oliver … I like your name. Oliver. Great name … it’s fun to say. Oliver.” The brunette laughed to himself, a goofy grin on his face._

_His mind and his mouth were probably disconnected completely at this point and Clark couldn’t care less._

_Oliver’s eyes were twinkling, barely suppressing laughter, but Clark was now in his own world._

_“My mom named me Clark,” he continued. “Cause her maiden name is Clark. The whole thing was a little rushed. But it worked out. I think I look like a Clark, don’t you?”_

_“Definitely,” Oliver agreed._

_“I think you look like an Oliver!” Clark told him excitedly. “I can’t imagine you as anything but Oliver. Maybe Justin … that’s a nice name too.” He paused, as if considering it, and nodded. “You could pull off a Justin. But only that … and Oliver. I like Oliver better though.”_

_“My parents would’ve been thrilled you approve of my name,” Oliver noted, chuckling._

_“They did a good job,” Clark said cheerfully. “I mean, you need a pretty name. Everything else about you is pretty so your name has to fit too!”_

_This wiped the grin off Ollie’s face. “You think I’m pretty?”_

_“No, silly,” Clark said, not noticing the change of behavior, “You’re beautiful … but you know that!”_

_Ollie’s eyes were glazed as he spoke. “I think you’re beautiful,” he said softly._

_Clark beamed at him. “Thanks, Ollie! I really missed you, you know.”_

_“You did?” Oliver asked, surprised._

_“I like having you around,” Clark admitted. “Even if I do yell at you sometimes, I was happy to see you back.”_

_“Really?” There was a hopeful note to Ollie’s voice, past the slight slur due to all the alcohol._

_“I told you I was worried that you were taking Chloe away from me,” Clark said slowly, “But I was a little jealous … I was hoping you’d call me when you got back.”_

_“I was going to call,” Oliver started._

_“It’s okay,” Clark interrupted, with a lazy grin. “I got over it … eventually. Besides, I liked seeing you in person.”_

_Oliver scooted closer, resting his hand on Clark’s thigh and the brunette sighed contently at the touch._

_“It seems we have to get you drunk to get your real feelings out,” he commented, eyes glittering._

_Clark turned his head, a little shocked at how close the blonde was._

_“Yeah,” he said, his eyes drifting to Oliver’s lips unconsciously. “It seems that way.” Those perfect lips … they looked so kissable. Were they as soft as they looked?_

_His eyes raised up to meet Ollie’s, green eyes locking on brown. They were so close and he could feel the tension in the air._

_He wasn’t sure who moved first but before he could think, his lips were on Oliver’s. The blonde’s hands entwined in his dark hair as he pressed their bodies together. ‘God, he’s an amazing kisser.’_

_And boy was that an understatement. He felt himself being pushed back on the couch and within seconds, Oliver had him sprawled on his back, the blonde resting on top of him, their lips still connected._

_Ollie was the one who pulled away, needing to breathe. Neither knew quite what to say and Clark found that he really didn’t want to talk anyway._

_Not when kissing Oliver again sounded like the much better option. So arching up, he captured the blonde’s lips once more before he could say a word. And Oliver didn’t protest._

The memories kept hitting him like a tidal wave. It was almost too much to handle and Clark was wondering if this was what a heart attack felt like. His head was spinning, his heart was pounding and he could hardly breathe. 

Knowing the truth did not ease his mind … no, it made things worse. In his mind, he could see the events happening, flashing in front of his eyes. They hadn’t stopped at the kissing and it was Clark who had made the suggestion to move it to the bedroom, which did not give him a good feeling at all. 

They had sex. A _lot_ of sex. If Clark’s memory served him correctly, he had _really_ enjoyed it. He was shocked. Not only had he had sex with a human when he had his powers, Oliver was still in one piece after the act! His first time with a man and it had been incredible. 

_This … is not good._

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice brought him back to reality and he turned, meeting the blonde’s gaze. 

What he saw there was a sense of resignation and a seriousness that had not been there before. When their eyes met, Clark realized Oliver _remembered_. 

“You know, don’t you?” he asked fearfully. 

“I do,” Oliver confirmed. “Do you remember …?” 

“Everything,” Clark said, sighing.

“So it seems we weren’t overreacting then,” Oliver said, “It is what it is.” 

Clark buried his head in his hands, his head still aching. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” he moaned. 

“Why?” Oliver asked curiously. 

Incredulous green eyes lifted to meet chocolate brown. “How can you even ask that?” Clark questioned. “After everything I said and did …”

“So you let loose,” Oliver replied, shrugging. “No big deal.” He smirked. “Unless you’re talking about how you were petting my hair and telling me how you missed me desperately and your life is meaningless without me.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Clark protested. 

Oliver grinned and winked. “You might as well.”

“I’m so glad you’re taking pleasure in my humiliation,” Clark grumbled. 

“Clark,” Oliver said slowly but Clark was quick to cut him off. 

“I mean, how you can stay be so fine about all this is amazing!” Clark said. “We had _sex_ … I can’t believe we did that.”

“At least it wasn’t bad sex,” Oliver offered. 

“Oliver!” Clark said, frustrated. 

“What do you want me to say?” Oliver quizzed. “Notice that we’re still naked in my bed. It’s not exactly the place for a rational conversation.” 

“Good point,” Clark conceded. He found his clothes near the edge of the bed and nodded.

He was about to get up but realized that Ollie’s eyes were still on him. 

“Turn around,” he commanded. “I am going to get dressed. I suggest you do the same thing.” 

“It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t already seen by now,” Oliver said pointedly but did as Clark told anyway. 

Clark quickly slipped into his clothes and waited until he was certain Oliver was dressed too before turning back. 

After getting the chance to get freshened up in one of the other bathrooms, Clark met Oliver in the main room. 

The blonde was ready with some medicine and an unfamiliar looking drink. 

“It is a surefire cure for hangovers,” Oliver told him and Clark accepted it. The medicine helped his headache and he found that whatever Oliver had concocted was useful for his hangover. 

“Are you hungry?” Ollie asked. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Clark replied. 

There was an awkward silence, in which neither knew quite what to say. 

“So,” Oliver said, once they were both seated. 

“So,” Clark repeated. 

“I don’t really know what to say here, Clark,” Oliver confessed. 

“What is there to say?” Clark wondered. “We both know what we did was wrong.” 

“We do?” Oliver echoed, frowning. 

“Ollie, we were drunk and we both just suffered a broken heart,” Clark said patiently. “It’s obvious that we were using each other for comfort sex. Even then, it is wrong. I mean … Lois is my best friend!”

“She made the choice,” Oliver reminded him. 

“Still!” Clark argued, “Friends don’t sleep with their friends’ ex-boyfriends … especially not on the same day they split!” 

“Regret won’t change what happened,” Oliver remarked. 

“Will living in denial and pretending this never happened make me feel any better?” Clark retorted. 

“Excuse me?” Oliver said, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s a good idea,” Clark replied. “We both know nothing is going to come of _this_ … it was a drunken one night stand. I think it is in our best interests if we just forget about it and move on with life.” 

“Think so?” Oliver asked, his voice low. 

Something in Clark was telling him to bite back his words but instead, he just nodded. 

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us and I think the best way is just to keep things easy,” Clark explained.

“I suppose that works,” Oliver said neutrally, his expression unreadable. 

“And I think that it’s best we keep it between us,” Clark added. 

“Mum’s the word,” Oliver promised, with a smile, which Clark could tell was forced. _Am I doing the right thing?_

Of course he was! There was no doubt to it. After all, Ollie was still in love with Lois and he was still in love with Lana. Whatever happened last night meant nothing. 

“Oh,” Oliver said suddenly, “And if there were any doubts, I meant what I said last night … about your secret. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I know,” Clark replied confidently. 

He had been shocked when he remembered his blurting out his deepest secret but he was even more stunned to find that the idea didn’t scare him at all. Oliver was someone he trusted and he knew that the blonde would protect his secret. 

Silence fell over the pair once more and Clark was finding it hard to stay in the room. The urge to run was overwhelming and he figured it was about time he gave in. They talked enough, right? 

Standing up slowly, he gave Oliver a smile. 

“I should get going,” he said, when the older man’s expression turned confused at the sudden movement. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Oliver questioned and Clark just shook his head.

“I’m good,” he told him. 

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” Oliver said, standing as well. 

Clark nodded and moved toward the exit. “Bye Oliver,” he said, entering the elevator. 

“Bye Clark,” Oliver replied. 

As the screen dropped and the elevator began to descend, Clark sighed. This was what was right. He made the right move in leaving. 

Then why did he feel so _wrong_? 

Oliver stared at the spot where Clark had stood just moments prior. He had been stunned when he had woke up to find Clark by his side and as he remembered what had happened, he found himself not regretting it as much as he should’ve. 

The previous night had been amazing. He vaguely recalled Clark telling him in a drunken stupor that he had never been with a man before but the blonde wouldn’t have been able to tell if Clark hadn’t told him. 

He had always acknowledged the other man was attractive … short of being blind, it was impossible to deny the gorgeousness of Clark Kent. What was great about Clark was that his beauty was more than skin-deep. The brunette had a huge heart and his kind nature made it easy to overlook his faults. 

Never did he allow himself to think of anything but a friendship with Clark though. For one, he did love Lois and there was that tiny problem of Clark supposedly being straight. Except … he wasn’t. 

Drunk or not, the way they had gone at it last night proved that Clark was definitely _not_ straight. Oliver knew he should be remorseful over the act, like Clark was. Clark was Lois’s best friend and just yesterday, he had tried to convince her to give their relationship another shot. 

The fact that he took her best friend to bed the same night was … well, it was not right. Maybe his drunken state made him remember the night to be better than it was but he knew in his deepest of hearts that sex was Clark had been the best he ever had, Lois included. 

But what now? He just allowed Clark to walk out the door and let him believe that they could just forget about it. _I can’t forget about it._ Oliver wasn’t sure that he wanted to. 

What can you do about it? Clark didn’t want anything to stem from that night and neither of them were ready for another relationship anyway. _Forget it Queen … you’re going to be leaving soon enough._

Exactly. He’d be gone soon enough so what did it matter? Clark and he would keep in touch occasionally and that would be that. It really was easier if he just walked away. 

Wasn’t it? 

\--------------------------------

It was weird coming back to an empty farm. Clark’s eyes gazed around the kitchen that had once been full of love and life … now it was just depressing. Thoughts of Oliver and their night together plagued him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push them away. 

After making himself a quick breakfast, he began his day. At least the chores that needed to be done could temporarily distract him. 

However, with each spare moment he had, his mind drifted back to Oliver. It couldn’t be helped and it drove him crazy. Finishing his chores, he showered and slipped into fresh clothes. As he reached the bottom step of the stairs, Clark stopped upon hearing a knock at the door. Crossing the distance between, he pulled open the door, his heart hammering in his chest instantly at the sight of Oliver standing there.

“Ollie,” he said softly, his eyes widening further as the blonde invaded his personal space, lips capturing his deeply. Unable to deny how perfect the feeling was, Clark felt his hands settle at Oliver’s hips as their mouths met in a blinding passion. Nearly as soon as it began, it was over as Oliver pulled away, his brown eyes searching Clark’s emerald ones.

“Can I come in?” Ollie asked suddenly, pulling the brunette from his thoughts. Nodding dumbly, still caught in the passion from Oliver’s kiss moments ago, Clark stepped aside to let him in. Shutting the door, he turned back to the blonde, only to have his mouth captured once again. Moaning into Ollie’s mouth, Clark wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. 

After a few moments, Oliver pulled away once again, only moving far enough away to look the younger man in the eyes.

“I realize how awkward it is that we got together right after two emotional breakups, but it wasn’t wrong, Clark,” Oliver insisted softly. Sighing, Clark pulled away from the blonde, crossing over to the island counter. Bracing his arms against the wood, he hung his head, shaking it slightly.

“We can’t do this,” Clark said. “We can’t want this,” he added. Making his way over to him, Oliver frowned, his hand reaching up to softly caress the brunette’s shoulder.

“Look at me, Clark,” Oliver said. After a moment, the younger man turned and Ollie lifted his hand to cup the brunette’s cheeks.

“Tell me it was wrong,” the blonde challenged softly, looking him right in the eyes. Opening his mouth to speak, Clark couldn’t do it. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, but he knew they were a lie. The passion they had felt in one another’s arms the previous night … that was perfection and it wasn’t wrong.

“I know that it’s soon,” Oliver began, stopping Clark before he could speak. “Neither one of us is ready for anything major, but I don’t want to write last night off as a weak moment, because it wasn’t. I want you, Clark, I want to be with you,” he continued. “But I also want to take it slow,” Oliver added, causing Clark to nod.

“I think slow would be best,” the brunette agreed, watching Oliver smile. “And I want you too.”

“Then we take things slow, see where it all goes,” Oliver told him, causing Clark to nod.

“So what now?” Clark asked, suddenly feeling a hand slide onto his hip.

“Now we see where it all goes,” Ollie replied with a grin as he leaned forward, his lips caressing Clark’s softly. Winding his arms around the blonde’s neck once more, Clark sighed contentedly.

Slow was good.


End file.
